Beyond The End
by Elena.The.Pixie
Summary: The War was over an year ago things are changing. a lot. hermione finished Hogwarts now she's working at the ministry with harry and ron, ginny takes her talent to the field, fleur's pregnant George is dating, charlie is marrying and Percy is promoted "life is around a roller coaster but they have each other"...give it a chance...
1. Chapter 1: A Day At The Ministry

**Summary **

**The War was over an year ago things are changing. a lot. hermione finished Hogwarts now she's working at the ministry with harry and ron, ginny takes her talent to the field, fleur's pregnant George is dating, charlie is marrying and Percy is promoted, they deal with all these with a bit of love and family and trust.**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger POV

It was the usual exhausting day the ministry, an elf named melia was loose, she wasn't dangerous….just a bit different. We're having a meeting to discuss the making of percy an ministry high official under kingsley. All of us were to report to the meeting chamber at the second floor.

"hermione! You didn't tell me _he_ was oing to be here!" that was alice, the tiny energetic new secratery. She was very eager and that was one of the reasons melissa took her and instantly she was great friends with me. The blonde haired male was jasper whitlock rosalie's brother, another co-worker, I don't know him personaly but he was very efficent and smart. And our little miss-pixie had a crush on him. It was very popular among our floor, but I tseem that particular info has not u=yet reached .

"alice when they announce 'every ministry employee' they do mean evryone" I chuckled "that. Should have been obvious"

"well" she said looking around "okay, fine"

We we stepped out of the elavator and entered the chamber. It was filled with ministry of magic officials and employees. We took seats next to rose hale, "hello, hermione" she said, I whispered it back

"what are you two tal…"suddenly alice froze and turned beet root red. I knew that blush, she did that when…ah, jasper…

"hello, jasper" I said smilling at him, now if alice was frozen before well, now she was petrified.

"hello there, hermione! Rose!So how's it going with melina?"

"no luck yet, but my secretary is been a great help, well that is her job I suppose"

I got a wicked idea, well this was for her taunting about percy being my brother-in-law through ron. We're not even married yet! Well possibly….

"jasper, this is alice brandon" I said, gestiuring toward alice " alice this is jasper. I think you know him"

Japser who stared at alice and coughed and scratched his head, held a hand out to alice, saying "nice to meet you..ma'am"well, now we know the feeling is mutual.. alice could not have been any redder. Apperntly rose noticed this,

"so, someone got something for my brother" I grinned

Soon the meeting started, percy was smiling but did not have the smug face as the other would call, it. Percy, have improved after the loss of fred, goerge never got over It but he wasn't AS gloomy as he was before.

As soon as the meeting was over ron came over,

"you'recoming over tonight right?" he asked

"of course!" I replied, " great" he grinned. Ah, how I love d to see him smile. He quickly gave me a kiss and went off. I stood there smiling dreamly into space,well that was what pixie told me when she pulled me up by the hand

"so..what's going on tonight" she asked

" family dinner, we all have one twice a week in either harry or molly's house"

She nodded and winked as she drifted back to work, that damn pixie she was abusing my friendship with her.

" we have them too, but ofcourse we don't really make food out of pointing at stuff with a stick" I smiled, alice came froma muggle family as well, she is very we were allowed to wear normal muggle-wear out side work because she prefers to wizarding robes as a cliché

In the after noon we all signed off work as kacy Mcgallen took over, she was the night ministry takeover, I said good-bye to alice and went to the apperating poles to find ron there with harry

"hello you two" waving I said

"hermione! Listen we might not be able to come next week to dinner, but don't tell mrs,weasly about this" said harry urgently

"oh" grimacing a the fact that they would be over for another auror mission I mummbled.

By the time we apperted back into the burrow it was aroung twilight.

"harry!" a red haired girl ran out side and pulled harry into a tight embrace.

We all chuckled. Ginny turend around " well , hello to the rest of you" she said hugging us

"what's with all the hug" ron asked as she let him go

"dunno, I missed you" she said shrugging "are you leaving somewhere?" ahe asked turning to ron. We exchanged a knowing look. Ginny knew stuff when it involved harry, it was curious and romantic at the same time. "no, well I dunno"

we marched back into the house and onto the living room to the weasleys


	2. Chapter 2: A Family Dinner And News

** A/N: thank you for reviewing at least reading, i know i added alice and jazz and rose, but it's not a twilight crossover. it. is. NOT. i just borrowed their character names and all...so don't sue me. i'm going on April new year vacation so the signal is nuwaraeliya is low, but i'll type this merde up before. so R&R**

* * *

we all went inside to the living room, and George was no where in sight, the wire less was playing and  
fleur was helping get the dinner ready, fleur was now ten months pregnant and she was four days late. she, being a veela glowed but now she was radiating, pregnancy tend to do that but she was physically glowing a silver light.

"harry, dear!" said coming over to give each of us a hug "hermione! c'mon, c'mon we'll be all girl in the kitchen, boys out!" she dragged ginny who was clinging to harry, ron raised his eye brows "out?"

"yes, yes. your father is having a drink with bill and George" she said waving a hand and pushing them out side

"apparently, you men have to have man-to-man talk" she giggled. i an beginning worry weather gave her some fire whiskey. ron and harry were soon outside. we floowed into the kitchen,

"hello hermione" a familiar voice said from behind me, i spinned around to see..

"ANGELINA!" i all but yelled, laughing she had pulled me into a hug,

Angelina Johnson the griffyndor qudditch player was more close to the twins, harry and ron than they're to me, but she was a great friend. I've seen so rarely of my other friends at Hogwarts except padma who was working in diagon alley.

"wow, it's so great to see you again" i said pulling back "what brings you here?"

Angelina turned a twinge shade of red "i'm dating George now"

oh,

i knew she used to go out with the twins sometimes, she loved their jokes and laughed with them. but i had not realized they were still together. more suprisingly George never brought a girl home, this is...most certainly is surprising

"we've been going out for two months and he said maybe we'd visit his family...but i do know half the family so..." she grinned at ginny and .

"i'm happy for two" i said whole heatedly

"me too" she gazed back out the window as she sliced the carrot with her wand

ginny grinned and turned back into getting the plates out

"help me with the spaghetti hermione?" asked. "of course" i said and ventured to help her out

as soon we were out of ear shot of the others i turned to molly

"Angelina is really nice" i said tensely, i all too well knew was observing when it came to her children's love lives. she had accepted me well and for that i was grateful for her, she understood very well and just clapped ron on the back and laughed "good catch son!"

"she is" said to my surprise "I've never seen George happy since..well...he died" she whispered. took the death of her son better than anyone, she was grieving but she knew she had to stay strong for her family's sake.

after about thirty minutes of talk about pregnancy, the famous cook Mrs. whittler's new book 'Charm Your Own Dinner' and settling the flying pumpkin courtesy of ginny. dinner was huge wooden table was laid out side the burrow backyard under the sky with ten chairs around it.

_Mrs__.weasley really had out done herself today_

i thought, she always prepares a great spread. fleur was probably the only one who was second to her. the time we stayed at shell cottage during the hunt of hocruxses if we hadn't been laden with the weight of things i would've enjoyed fleur's dinner very much...i'd rather not mention this to ginny as she still holds grudge against phlemg thought t eased after fleur accompanied harry to the burrow two years ago, with great risk. that wold never be pulled out a chair for me and sat down beside me. soon everyone was eating and chatting about what they've been and ron expressed their delight at seeing Angelina again.

Mr. and Mrs. weasley sat at the either end of the table. i listened rather than talk. Mrs. weasley was talking to ron and George about his joke shop.

"it isn't going too well, i mean the customers are coning but not much new stuff to sell" he was saying

"well don't worry dear" said reassuringly "it'll just take a few days"

at the far end and harry was discussing the ministry's decision to put Percy into the official, to was not yet reached only ministry has been informed, everyone was happy for Percy, he had improved after the battle.

"we've been trying to get an appointment with the daily prophet" said harry.

"ofcource otherwise that skeeter woman might get..." Mr weasley replied

"but i juzt know ze baby eez going to be a girl!' fleur declared "i love it, but if out would get out...i'd love it more..."

"ofcource, mother knows best as we say" Angelina replied intelligently

during mid dinner ginny cleared her throat. evryone turned their attention to her

"i..uh..have some news" she said standing up. i saw harry take her hand under the table

"well, you see" ginny started "you're not pregnant are you?"ron barked out, everyone glared at her included harry and me

i slapped his arm. trust ron to do that, i got a 'hey' back rubbing his arm. oops! guess a bit too hard.

"well, you see" ginny continued as if nothing happened " i got an offer from gwenog Jones"

"what?"i sighed, ron really can't control himself, maybe distract him...nope his parents were hear. not a good idea

"she want me to join the team, yes ron the Holly Head Harpies !" she added to ron who was going to make a another interruption.

everyone slowly took the news in while ginny looked around nervously.

"blimey! gin" bill said finally " can't say i'm surprised!"

Mrs. weasley stood up and hugged her daughter. "that is wonderful !" she cried

"wow, ginny you'd be great" said Angelina sincerely.

everyone congratulated ginny and . even fleur said "zis is wonderful, eet is great!"

dinner soon ended with the euphoria of ginny's news...it always ended as this.

i growing up as only child loved ron's family, they **were** my family. everyone had each other's backs

after we cleaned. the person who cooked, did not clean so the girls cleared the plates and the boys took out the table and chairs.

some remained in the living room listening to the wireless, it was playing a song called 'A Cauldron Full Of Hot Strong love' (**A/N THE SONG IS FROM THE HP BOOK SIX)**

ginny was leaning against harry's legs and playing chess with ron. Mr and Mrs. weasley was was looking at and old album and sitting by the fire. Angelina and George was curled up at the old sofa near the window. they do seem in love, the song was coming to an end

'..._and now you've torn it quite apart_

_i'll thank you to give back my heart'_

the song ended with a very high pitched note. fleur gave a relived exhale." zat was over! zank goodness...it was ze most 'orrible, ze baby do not like it..."

"i am goeeng to bed" she stood up with her big belly "bonsoir !" she turned to gaze at bill "aren't you coming!" her eyes turned a slight dark..veela...

bill stood up with her and helped up the stair case.

"you know what" ginny said quickly " you hold her nose and i'll blow into her then the kid will just" she made a popping noise "right out!" **(A/N QUOTE FROM FRIENDS THAT I LOVE TO USE, THOUGH NO PREGNANT FRIENDS SO..) **

everyone laughed and snapped "ginny" she said disappointingly "she is uncomfortable the baby is late, it's bound to be"

soon harry and ginny dissapeared upstairs and soon it was just ron and me. i soon said kissed ron goodnight and bid good night to Angelina and George and went up the stairs, thought on my way i saw PDA from harry and ginny, i quickly turned around causing my head to bump on the pole.  
rubbing my head i got to bed change and tried to sleep and get the images out of my head.

i began wondering about bill and fleur, they are married and happy with a baby..

i wish i'd be married happily. but don't push things too far that would ruin everything i know ron loves me and love him back so that's enough for now

soon i fell into a dream less sleep...

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU brookeyhoneybee. for my very first review of this story, i appreciate reviews very much and if any of you like to get hold of hermione's h/w planer. go check my profile. the address is and hey. i thought of a new story. please go check it out. i wrote the summary in my profile...merci! merci beaucoup :D**


End file.
